Snow
by Lady of Revenge
Summary: A Christmas-oneshot featuring Riku and Sora and lots and lots of snow.


Another Christmas gift for a friend. Because we adore Kingdom Hearts and especially these two.

Pairing: Riku x Sora

Warnings: Over-dosage of random winter **fluffiness?** XD and horrible boy love clichés, but hey, don't we love them anyway. Although this may contain spoilers if you haven't played Kingdom Hearts 2…

Inspired by another friend and the song _Passion after the battle._ (Utada Hikaru is a goddess!)

--

It's not that they didn't spend Christmas on the Destiny Islands. It's just that there wasn't any snow to play in – like in the Land of Dragons – or there wasn't a big, bearded man in red giving gifts like in that time in Halloween Town when Jack Skellington decided to spend Christmas instead of Halloween. Sora had liked that time. He had grown so fond of snow. He wanted to spend Christmas right here, with his friends, but he felt the feeling wouldn't be real without any snow.

So it was indeed a real miracle, when only a half a year later after they had returned to the Destiny Islands, white snow started to fall from the sky. Sora woke up that day, feeling strangely cold and shivering. At first he didn't realize why he felt so cold, in these Islands there usually was very warm, but… a strange thought creeped in to the boy's mind. What if… he rose from his bed and walked to the window.

And he froze.

"W-what…" It took only a moment for a big, cheery smile to appear on his face. All drowsiness was swept away in an instant. The whole Island was covered in the white cold thing he had grown to love so dearly in Mulan's land…_snow. _Sora let out a delighted yell and zoomed out of his room. The little house he and his friends shared woke up with all of his shouting. One door, only half a meter away from his, opened and a sleepy Kairi stepped out.

"What are you yelling… so early in the morning, Sora…?" She managed to say between loud yawns. Her red hair was messy and she was blinking owlishly at the boy who had stopped and was looking at him, grinning widely.

"It's snow, Kairi!" Before she had time to react, Sora was already on his way to greet another friend.

"Riiikuuu!" The door at the end of the small hall opened and a silverhaired head peeked out.

"What, so eager to see me at this time of the morning…?" Riku yawned, but wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, making the smaller boy go red, but then laugh. The said silverhaired boy smiled at his best friend like a big, lazy cat who had just woken up from his nap. Sora stepped in front of him and beamed at the taller boy – not without blushing slightly at the way the other's pure silvery white hair fell to his bare chest and how his pyjama pants clung to his hips -, big blue eyes practically shining.

"It's snow, Riku. We can now have a proper Christmas!" He saw his friend's turquoise eyes widen and finally, his grin showing some perfectly white, straight teeth. Riku ruffled Sora's already spiky hair and made the shorter boy go red again and try to escape.

"Rikuuu… you know how I hate that!"

"So sorry…couldn't resist the temptation. But anyway… shall we get dressed and then go out. How does that sound to you?" Sora's embarrassment was gone in seconds and he leaned forward to hug his taller friend.

"Sure! That's what I was going to say! Thanks Riku!" The said boy ruffled his hair again; Sora laughed and ran back to his room to get dressed.

It didn't take long for both of them and Kairi to get out to the shocking whiteness.

"I'll leave you two now, I'm going to see if Selphie is going nuts… she has never seen any snow." Kairi giggled, smiled at her friends knowingly – she knew exactly that the two needed some time together – and went on her way. Sora hadn't even noticed, he was standing in the middle of the small yard, stupid grin plastered to his face, trying to catch snowflakes with his tongue. The magnificent snow falling from the sky made him forget everything else for a while, even catching snowflakes. Sora caught one in his glove and stared at it, smiling a little, blue eyes too innocent, but also too experienced to a young person like him.

"It's so pretty…" He said and then he started to laugh and jump around like a little kid. He shouted his joy to the world, grinning like mad and going around and around and around. It wasn't just the snow. It was joy about the fact that he was alive, he was here, right here where he belonged, with people who were the most important to him. And he had found what he was looking for. After few minutes of random jumping he stopped and turned to look where Riku still stood. Sora could see his small smile over the edge of his scarf. That smile only meant for _him_, it sent nice, warm sparkles right through his body. For a while they just stood, watching each other, both smiling. For Riku, Sora was something he could not live without anymore, as cliché as it sounded. For Sora, Riku was an angel that he had somehow managed to catch from the heaven.

That strange, quiet moment between friends was broken cruelly, when Sora threw a snowball, hitting his poor silverhaired friend straight into his head. The brunette blinked innocently, before he burst out laughing. He pointed at the slowly growing angry expression on Riku's face, clearly thinking it was the funniest thing he had ever seen. But his laughter got stuck into his throat, when Riku shook the remains of the snowball from his hair and started to run towards Sora. The brunette shrieked and started to run to another direction, laughing his heart out.

"Soraa!"

"No, no, no, wait a minute!" Sora yelled back, on the verge of being terrified and horribly amused, when he saw how Riku had snow in his hands, clearly ready to wash it right into Sora's face. Their chase didn't last long, when Riku finally tackled his friend, sending them both to the ground, unfortunately – or fortunately, depending on the point of view – ending up with Riku on top of Sora.

That tingling feeling hit Sora again. Riku stared at him with bright, amused eyes. Slowly, a blush made its way on Sora's face, when he noticed how close they were. The way Riku's warm breath made his cheeks flush even more and when snow fell still from the sky. Riku's silvery white hair tickled Sora's cheeks.

"Sora…" The taller boy whispered, grinning – that certain grin never meant well – and leaning closer, their lips almost touching. Sora blinked, his fingers clutching the front of Riku's coat. And then he had to blink again, when Riku backed away a little. The devilish grin on his damned pretty face.

"You are such an idiot, Sora." The boy said, making poor Sora's blue eyes widen, when lots of snow was stuffed into his face. And I do mean… _lots of snow. _He spattered, red-faced and very embarrassed at his own wishes that something would have happened. He heard Riku laughing.

"You really should have seen your face! Oh hey, let me help you…" He didn't get another chance to speak, as Sora grabbed his hand and pulled him down, now him stuffing Riku's face full of snow.

"In your pretty face!" Sora laughed and tried to run, but Riku managed to make him fall by grabbing the back of his coat.

"Oooh, so you _do_ think my face is prettyyy…" Riku circled his arms around the smaller boy, nuzzling his neck barely hidden by the scarf.

"Ri-Rikuu… don't do that…" Sora whined quietly, trying – but without real effort – to get away.

"Why not? You don't seem to mind that much…" Riku grinned evilly against his neck. He blew some hot air, making his hair stand in the said neck.

"Riku!" The brunette cried out and backed away, red-faced. Riku laughed.

"It's your fault for looking like that." He said – again with that low, suggestive tone – and rose. Sora pouted, not caring about his blush anymore.

"That ain't funny."

"But it is." Riku protested. And again he couldn't dodge when a snowball hit his head again. Before he had time to react, Sora was already running away.

- -

When Kairi returned ten minutes later, she saw her friends laughing loudly and chasing each other like little kids. She could only shake her head in disbelief – sometimes she couldn't believe they were both almost eighteen – and go back inside. The boys would survive. Maybe.

Well, of course. Sora had travelled through many, many worlds, his only goal to find that said silverhaired friend again. And he had found him. And if he was happy, if _they _were happy, then nothing else was needed. That was all that mattered. That small moment under one large tree when two pairs of lips met – the other curved in slight smile showing perfectly white teeth – for a kiss. The sky was darkening, but neither Riku nor Sora felt it. Or saw it. Blue eyes met turquoise ones and equally wide grins appeared to their faces.

"Happy Christmas." The said and kissed again.


End file.
